The present invention relates to vehicle diagnostic and repair services and, more particularly, to an on-line system for integrating the analysis of vehicle diagnostic information, identifying a likely diagnosis from such information, and providing repair procedures associated with remedying the underlying vehicle condition.
For many years, automotive vehicles have included diagnostic systems that are electronic control modules and diagnostic systems for monitoring the status of associated automotive equipment. Over time, the diagnostic systems have become more sophisticated, and the information conveyed by the diagnostic systems have become more standardized, assisting in the evaluation of vehicle conditions and identifying appropriate repair procedures.
Contemporary automotive control systems include electronic control modules (ECM's) that generate signals representative of the status of various monitors and other automotive devices, as well as providing real-time data concerning the operation of those devices. When a system operates outside of defined limits, the ECM typically generates diagnostic data or information, such as diagnostic trouble codes, PIDs or other signals (collectively referred to as diagnostic trouble codes or DTCs). The DTCs are typically stored in the ECM memory, accessible using tools such as code readers or scan tools. Such contemporary tools include the Innova Model 3110 Scan Tool and the Innova Model 3100 Code Reader.
In some cases, the scan tool or code reader will simply identify the alphanumeric DTC, and the user may refer to an accompanying manual, or on-line resource, to identify an associated descriptor. In other cases the scan tool code reader may also display the descriptor associated with the DTC and other information.
However, an indication from a scan tool or code reader that a particular system or device is operating outside of defined limits does not necessarily identify the nature of the underlying problem. In some cases DTCs referring to one automotive system may be symptomatic of a problem, or problems arising in a completely different system. The presence of one or more DTCs may, therefore, be indicative of a number of different possible problems, and not necessarily associated with a readily identified cause.
Over time, experienced mechanics learn to correlate certain DTCs, or combinations of DTCs, with specific underlying problems that need to be remedied. However, with so many different vehicles to be repaired, and different hardware/software configurations within different vehicles, the process of diagnosing a vehicle condition from DTCs and other diagnostic information may be challenging, requiring extensive analysis of the mechanical, electrical, and software systems of the particular vehicle being serviced. This obviously may be a cumbersome process that requires considerable effort and expense.
In order to facilitate the analysis of vehicle diagnostic information, various bulletin boards and other websites have been established where mechanics may post information identifying the vehicle and associated diagnostic information. Other mechanics may then reply, indicating if they have encountered similar circumstances and, if so, what was found to be the underlying vehicle problem. Over time that information gathered at technical support centers responding to diagnostic conditions can be collected and made available to subscribing mechanics.
Conventionally, the mechanic would then have access to one or more possible solutions, i.e., repairs for the vehicle condition(s) that generated the diagnostic information. The mechanic would still need to identify the most likely condition and then identify the appropriate solution to repair that vehicle condition(s). Such repair procedures may be identified by reference to appropriate vehicle manuals, or sources such as Chilton's™ Automotive Repairs, a well-known source for vehicle repair procedures, which may also be found online. Once the mechanic obtains access to the website, e.g., by purchasing a subscription, the mechanic may page or scroll through the online manual(s) to locate specific repair procedure, and then commence that repair. However, accessing a repair procedure website and locating an identified repair introduces further delays and uncertainties in the process, and may require expensive subscriptions that are infrequently utilized. Consequently, while online information respecting automotive diagnostics and repair procedures is available to mechanic, the conventional process for accessing and evaluating possible diagnostic solutions, and accessing the specific procedure necessary to repair the identified solution, may be uncertain, cumbersome, expensive and introduce undue delay, as the mechanic goes from one resource to another in an effort to identify and repair the vehicle condition.
The present invention is directed to a system and technique for integrating informational resources available to the mechanic, so that the mechanic may be readily provided with information identifying both the like vehicle condition that gives rise to the diagnostic information, and the procedure(s) useful to remedy that condition, without the need to separately access and scroll through multiple websites or reference sources related to identifying and remedying the underlying vehicle condition.